The Darkness Surrounds us
by shadowsport
Summary: A rewrite of my story Son Of The Night, response to DZ2'S Twice-Blesses Half-Blood challenge. Harry Potter was never normal but he finally thought he found people like him in the wizarding world, however he learns that even in the wizarding world he is an anomaly, A Demigod but not just any demigod a son of Shadows. Pairing is Harry Potter/Zoe Nightshade/Thalia Grace
1. Chapter 1

**The rewrite of my response to DZ2'S Twice-Blesses Half-Blood challenge**

 **Plot:** Every Half-Blood has one god-parent, this we know: however, Harry is different because of one reason: through the ways of the divine, he has _more_ than one god for a parent/guardian

 **Rules:** Light, Grey or Dark Harry

Harry's first god-parent MUST be one of the twelve while others can be any of the Greek/Roman Mythological forces: gods, deities, divines etc.

Harry and Percy MUST have different views of right and wrong

Either Thalia, the Di Angelos or Clarisse must be allied with Harry - any others are up to the reader

Whoever Harry's god-parent is MUST break the law and talk/interact/meet with Harry - they do this because of Halloween and they don't want to lose him again

If Harry is Dark, Luke MUST see Harry as the new leading force of the New Olympus and pledge to serve him instead of Kronos

When Harry is 'determined' it must be because of a canon Hogwarts event e.g. defending the Stone, the troll, the Basilisk, the spiders etc.

Any pairings are welcome EXCEPT Harry/Hermione and Harry/Percy

Tom and Dumbledore must both feel wary about Harry when he comes into his god-like powers

The Horcrux is destroyed - unless Harry's 'other' god-parents use it to 'determine' him as theirs

Even though he leaves Hogwarts for CHB or his own dwellings, Harry must still keep in touch with his friends

At least one of Harry's friends - or a redeemed friend if you want to use someone like Draco or Severus - must be a Half-Blood

Sirius and Remus do _not_ abandon him

 **Guidelines:** Powerful Harry

Harry and Percy as enemies **ACCEPTED**

Immortal Harry **MAYBE**

Master of Death Harry **Nope**

The force that determines Harry is a primordial e.g. Thanatos, Erebus, Nyx, Chaos etc **ACCEPTED**

Harry's god-parent - his _main_ one - is one of the Big Three **Nope**

Lily and/or James _were_ that particular god in human form **Nope**

Others of the HP universe are Half-Bloods **ACCEPTED**

A prophecy being made about Harry **ACCEPTED**

Slash **Nope**

The PJ/Heroes of Olympus universe being diverted from canon due to Harry's involvement e.g. Harry goes after the Lightning Bolt and _keeps_ it or Harry helps Luke claim the Fleece and destroys Cronus **Accepted**

Kronos - somehow - is Harry's god-parent - so a Titan-Harry could be allowed to **ACCEPTED**

 **Forbidden:** Harry remaining the naive, malleable wizard/demigod people wish him to be

Harry's actual god-parent being anything other than Olympian/Roman

Dumbledore and Tom as allies of Harry

Sirius and Remus abandoning Harry.

 **/Parstletongue/**

''Human speech."

" _ **God speaking"**_

Harry potter had always been different in his childhood he had no friends, growing up alone and unloved but then a year ago his life had changed so much. He was a wizard like his parents before him rejoining the wizarding world he had found the one thing he had always wanted acknowledgment the people here knew his name even if it was for something he had done as a child people cared for him. But now as he stood in the chamber of secrets listen to the ranting and raving of the teenager he had come to know of as Tom riddle he began to wonder if that acknowledgment had gotten him anywhere he had been so caught up in actually being someone that he hadn't progressed he had average grades and didn't know many spells that could be used to defend oneself from the common witch or wizard it was for that very reason that harry wished that someone anyone would save his worthless life right now. His prayers were answered by the melodious call of a bird. Normally he would have been surprised to see a bird such as a phoenix however he has seen the same bird in Dumbledores office. The phoenix was carrying the tattered hat used to sort students into houses at Hogwarts "Ha the old fool has sent his champion a song bird and am old relic does that make you feel safer potter, no matter it is time to meet your end." **/Sssspeak to me Sssslytherin greatessst of the Hogwartsss four/** Said Tom snapping him out of his thoughts. Harry immediately snapped his eyes shut knowing that if his friend Hermione was correct a simple look from the beast would be his end.

Harry heard screeching and the sound of talons tearing flesh before realizing that Fawkes had blinded the basilisk gouging the great beasts eyes out. He felt but hadn't expected the sorting hat to drop on his head. _**"My child Rise and prove yourself as one of mine."**_ Before a black blade that harry believed to be called a katana fell from the hat into his arms, lifting the blade harry did not know why but the blade felt perfect in his arms examining it further he found that it had Symbols on it that Harry somehow knew translated to 'Bringer of Darkness' and another string of symbols that rearranged to form the words 'wrath of the sky', the sword was made of such a dark metal that it seemed to taint the air around it with just its very existence, bringer of darkness indeed. But there was something else the blade also seemed to pulse with electricity sending discharges of energy with every move.

Harry looked up knowing that with its eyes damaged the basilisk could no longer petrify him, he instinctively swung the blade in a straight line in front of him. To his surprise a fine line on lightning shaped exactly the same as his swing shot from the blade before leaving a shallow gash in the Skin of the basilisk and causing it to twitch before roaring in anger. **/Hisssss the foolish godssspawn daresssss to harm me, Hisssss I'll Dessstroy him for this trasssssgresssion/** before lunging forward heading straight in the direction of Harry (by following the direction the slash came from of course.) Harry not knowing what else to do swung the sword once again, again a lighting curve shot towards the beast but this time the Basilisk felt it coming and twisted its serpentine body out of harm's way. Harry suddenly had an idea he spun the sword In a full circle in front of him and was astonished when instead of a curve of lightning a large blast shot from the air on front of the sword the basilisk being unable to dodge in time was eviscerated, or at least that is what he assumed after it vanished in a rain of golden dust. Walking forward Harry found a flask of emerald green liquid seeming to smoke within the circular container, Harry assumed this to be basilisk venom. Also within the pile was an arm length curved knife formed from what looked like one of the Basilisks large fangs he dared not touch anything above the thick handle as he knew a single slice would fill his body with the deadliest poison one could find.

" _ **You have done well my child but your time in the magical world is up."**_ Harry gasped in shock at hearing that, he would have to leave the only place he had ever been at home. "What are you talking about, who are you!" he shouted his voice echoing around the chamber walls.

" _ **Now is not the time, within minutes Dumbledore's phoenix will have brought him within the chamber Gringotts is where your answers will be found ask for a Blood-based inheritence test."**_ The Feminine voice said with a hint of anger at being questioned. Before harry could once again reply he saw but could not escape the shadows that slowly surrounded him Harry couldn't even scream when his entire body was covered in them before suddenly the world dropped around him and when he opened his eyes he was within the lobby of the bank he had come to know as Gringotts.

While he was not known for respecting authority Harry believed that it was best to follow the advice of the being who had been speaking to him, as while he would never admit it he was terrified not only had he just been in a life or death situation, not the adrenaline was finally beginning to wear of. He left the shadows of the bank before approaching a teller, the bank was relatively empty because of how late in the evening it was "excuse me."

The small creature behind the desk looked up sneering at the human who dared disturb his work, "what business do you have here human." Harry now nervous after witnessing the bad mood of the goblin took a deep breath before saying, "I have been asked to take a Blood-based inheritance test."

The goblin behind the desk was shocked it had been many years since a human had taken such a test, "Gornuk¹ take him to inheritance room 23," spoke the goblin the goblin in customer less stall next to his, a thin and severe looking goblin gave a stiff nod before speaking "follow me wizard," before standing and walking into one of the adjacent hallways.

Having no other option harry followed the goblin he assumed to be called Gornuk. Neither of them spoke on the way to their destination but on the way they passed many offices holding the names of families such as" Bones, Dumbledore and Greengrass. Harry assumed these where the offices of the goblins responsible for these families vaults. When they arrived at a plain and inconspicuous doorway Gornuk gave a short knock before opening the door, "senior goblin a wizard is here for an inheritance test," he said this in a respectful tone.

"Hmmm it has been many years since such a test has been requested 45 years I believe," spoke a deep, croaky voice from within the office "well what you are waiting for child, send him in." Gornuk gave a deep bow before ushering him into the room before leaving, shutting the door on the way out.

"What is your name human," spoke the same voice which he now saw to be a stout wrinkled goblin. "on with it boy or I'll be dust and bones by the time this finished," the goblin spoke again this time his voice asserting an air of power.

"My name is Harry Potter, sir." The goblin closed his eyes for a moment as if he was considering Harry's words, after what seemed like minutes he spoke looking deep into Harry's eyes, "while I know of your last name I know of no child of the Potter family holding the name Harry, speak child what is your name."

"I apologize but that is the only name I have ever known of." Spoke Harry bewildered by the fact that the goblin before him was questioning his name.

"Very well if that is how it is then all will be revealed during the test," the goblin once again spoke in a severe tone "hold out your hand."

After a moment of reluctance Harry did as he was told before screaming in agony as the goblin sliced the palm of his hand. "Oh relax brat, it is a ceremonial dagger and the wound will be healed in moments," the goblin said before flicking the blood of off the dagger and onto a sheet of paper on the table. The blood was still for a second before slowing absorbing into the paper and forming neatly scripted words. Both the goblin and Harry doubled over in shock over what they saw.

 **Thank you for reading and I am sorry for how much I have put of going back to writing my inly excuse is that I was getting used to grade 11 and the workload that came with it. I will try to be more proactive in my writing. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

''Human speech."

 ** _"God speaking"_**

 ** _Writing_**

 **Last time on The Darkness surrounds us:** the goblin flicked blood of off the dagger and onto a sheet of paper on the table. The blood was still for a second before slowing absorbing into the paper and forming neatly scripted words. Both the goblin and Harry doubled over in shock over what they saw.

 ** _Now:_**

On the Paper Was The Following:

 ** _'Heraklees Alexander Potter'_**

 ** _Species:_** _Demigod_

 ** _Maternal:_**

 ** _Mother:_** Unclaimed

 ** _God Mother:_** Nyx Primordial of the night.

 ** _Blood-Adopted Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans_**

 ** _Paternal:_**

 ** _Father: Unclaimed_**

 ** _Blood-Adopted father: James Potter_**

 ** _Abilities:_**

 _Blessing of the night (recently unlocked, Gives enhanced abilities at night and Shadow-kinesis.)_

 _? (Locked Received from father: ?)_

 _? (Locked Received from Mother: ?)_

 _Any other abilities beyond goblin knowledge_

 ** _Weapons in possession:_**

Isorropía (Balance): Stygian iron sword, cooled in the waters of the river Styx like all other blades of this metal, but also soaked in the Ichor of Hyperion for 44 days. The blade has gained the ability to manipulate light to the will of its user, the sword being made from a metal of darkness and tempered in a substance of light has obtained the perfect balance.

Basilisk fang dagger: A very powerful spoil of war, the poison of the basilisk is so strong that even a swipe from this blade will corrode the skin and a deep enough cut will spread one of the world's most dangerous venoms throughout the body. While the venom will kill mortals, Godly blood negates most of the damage and instead of killing, the poison will instead paralyze the victim for up to three hours.

 ** _Vaults Entitled to:_**

 ** _Potter:_** _15,000 Galleons, weapons and jewels._

 ** _Peverell:_** _180,000 Galleons, library of Alexander._

 ** _Properties:_**

 ** _Potter Manor, Cambridge_** _: Severely damaged_

 ** _Apartment, London:_** _excellent condition, bought fifteen years ago by James Potter._

 ** _Peverell Place, Scottland:_** _Abysmal condition, beyond restoration._

After recovering Harry stuttered out, "what does all of this mean?"

The goblin considered his words for a moment before speaking, "it seems that you are a demigod, meaning that at least one of your parents is a god." The goblin paused for a moment as if rethinking everything he has ever known. "However in this case I do not know how you have two godly parents, there is a name for half-bloods with one godly parent and one patron but it I believe it can also be used in this case."

"And what would this name be?" asked Harry his whole world being turned around right before his eyes.

"The name, used by both monsters and Godly Beings alike is…. Son Of Shadows." Spoke the aged goblin his last words echoing ominously throughout the dimly lit room.

Harry, overcoming his confused state spoke again "and what would this mean for me?" he asked nerve tainting his every word.

"while being the son of a god will give you amazing abilities, allowing feats thought impossible by the human mind, you will spend your entire life being hunted by monsters from the deepest pits of hades, never being allowed to settle down or experience peace." The goblin sighted bluntly seeing no way to put this nicely.

Harry struggled not to break down crying on the spot, peace was something he had sought his entire life the ability to fit in, to live his life without fear. "How does the goblin nation come to have all of this knowledge?" he croaked struggling to find his voice.

"From our patron god Hades of course not only is he the god of the dead but also the god of wealth, he has been known by many titles over the centuries The Rich One being one of the most prominent." Asserted the ancient goblin the look on his decrepit face becoming almost reverent.

"What of the abilities listed?" questioned Harry finally finding his voice, "there was only one that was explained while even the scroll seems uncertain of the others."

"Now that is something I can answer, Shadow-kinesis as the name applies means that the user can bend the darkness to their will, using it for anything from a weapon to transportation, while it is a very rare ability among Demigods it is sometimes seen in children of Hades." The goblin actually had to consider how to answer the rest of the question. "From what I can tell the rest of your abilities are unavailable until you discover them or the parent you receive them from claims you. It also seems that you have more abilities that we have no knowledge of, the ritual scroll can sense them however it can't seem to gauge their powers or affinities, therefore they are either extremely rare or never before seen abilities."

"Wait so is it possible that I could be a child of Hades!" exclaimed Harry excited to have found a hint as to his lineage.

"It would be almost certain, if you hadn't overlooked one piece of information," spoke the goblin a hint of annoyance. "We already know from where you received this power," he continued before pointing at the words **_God Mother: Nyx Primordial of the night._**

 ** _"_** But what is a primordial? ** _"_** asked Harry not having heard the term before. The Goblin closed his eyes seemingly deep in thought. (He seems to be doing that a lot, maybe it's an old person thing) "While the Gods control their domains and bend them to their will, the primordial are the embodiments of these domains. Nyx does not just control the night she is the night, just like how Gaia is the core of the Earth itself." The goblin had an internal debate before continuing, "a tale passed down through generations tells of a being called Chaos who came to be known as the first Primordial, it work up in an empty world a blank slate if you will. It lived floating in the darkness before until it became bored of its empty existence. The being named chaos used what was left of the energy that caused its own birth to form more beings who each took up names and domains of their own. The first was the Primordial Gaia at her birth something finally formed in the empty universe, a planet that was fittingly named Earth. The next to be born wasn't a singular being but two separate deities, The Primordials Nyx and Erebus of night and darkness respectively, Nyx became the consort of Erebus and from their union came Hemera and Aether, the Primordials of day and light, with their birth the universe was no longer an endless expanse of darkness. While the universe was no longer blank there was still no progression until once again a Primordial was born, Chronos the Primordial of time finally life in the universe was progressing Primordials of all types began forming. Earth now had greenery and plant life but was uninhabited until finally Gaia and Tartarus (The primordial of the abyss) had children that where of a completely different species, these children went on to become the titans and the rest of the story is history."

Harry sat back in his seat mouth agape desperately trying to take in everything he had just learned, not only was he a child of Greek gods but the God-child (Excuse the pun) of something even more powerful. Harry promptly fainted.

 ** _I am happy with how this story is coming along so far. Please review so I have an idea of what you think, I usually reply to all reviews within a day. I am currently looking for a Beta, if you are interested please Pm me._**


End file.
